Miraculous 6: The Moth King
by Diamond Girl 11304
Summary: What if Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug existed in the same universe? What if Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't the first superheroes with a Miraculous? What if Ladybug and Chat Noir's mission wasn't to defeat Hawk Moth? What if their mission was something greater?
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

 **Since Season 2 of Miraculous Ladybug has come out, I feel the need to give everyone a heads up.**

 **The events in Season 2 will not happen in this story. I also like to say that this story mostly revolves around the characters from Miraculous Ladybug. So the characters from Sailor Moon won't be as involved with the story. I also made some small changes.**

 **Please do not hate me.**


	2. Olivia Singer

**I do not own anything, except my OCs**

* * *

 **Four years before Ladybug and Chat Noir came to be, in New York City...**

Olivia's POV:

The sun was blaring through my sheer white curtains. I really regretted buying those, but they were on sale. I crawled out of bed and walked down the hall. I stepped into the kitchen to find my Mom making breakfast. My Mom was so beautiful; she had red hair that was in a bob cut, she had warm brown eyes, and she had some light freckles. Mom turned around and faced me. She said "Morning Olivia," then asked, "Did you sleep well?" I answered, "Yeah, pretty much." "Well can you go see if your brother and sister are awake?" I nodded my head and walked out of the kitchen.

I walked back down the hall and knocked on my older brother, Brandon's door. "Come in," said a voice from inside. Instead of stepping inside of a normal teenage bedroom, I was stepping into a world full of punk rock and goth. Everything in the room was either black, really dark gray or purple, the bed was in the corner of the room, there were posters of Brandon's favorite rock bands all over the walls, the only window in the room was covered by thick black curtains, there was a big black radio on the dresser, and on the nightstand next to his bed was a picture of the whole family.

Brandon was laying in his bed, reading a book. He looked up from his book and stared at me. He was pretty handsome for a thirteen-year-old. He looked like Dad the most out of the three of us. He had Dad's deep brown eyes and red hair. He styled his hair to have one big bang in front of his left eye and to have a few purple streaks.

"Morning Olivia," said Brandon. "Morning Brandon. Mom wanted me to see if you are awake," I said. "Ok," he said. "Do you know if Lily is awake?" I asked. "No, I don't," he replied. "Ok, oh and breakfast is ready," I said.

I walked out of his room and down the hall. I knocked on my little sister's door. "Come in," said a voice from inside. I opened the door and stepped into a room completely opposite to Brandon's room. Lily's room was light and airy. The walls were a pale pink, the windows were covered with lacy white curtains, the bed was in the center of the room, the bedsheets were a light blue with swans stitched on them, there was a white vanity with the same picture of the whole family on it, a small white radio was right next to her dresser, and there were Ballerina Barbies on every surface.

Lily had Mom's red hair, Mom's light freckles, and Dad's deep brown eyes. "Good Morning Lily," I said. "Good Morning Olivia," she replied. "Mom wanted me to see if you were awake," I said "Ok," she said. "Come on, we don't want our breakfast to get cold," I said. We walked out of her room and back into the kitchen.

Lily and I sat down at the kitchen table with Mom and Brandon. We all began to dig in and talk about how we were nervous about the first day of school. When Mom suddenly said, "Kids I have some very bad news." We all looked at her with confused looks. "Kids I'm selling the restaurant," "What! You can't sell the Rare Bird!" yelled Brandon. "Mom, the Rare Bird was Dad's dream!" I yelled. "Mommy, the Rare Bird is a family restaurant! I can't imagine some else running it!" yelled Lily. "I'm sorry kids, but ever since your father died things have never been the same," said Mom.

I couldn't believe it, Mom was going to sell the Rare Bird. Dad had opened it around the time Brandon was born. But Mom is right ever since Dad died last year nothing has been the same.

"I'm sorry kids, there is nothing I can do. The Rare Bird will be no longer be ours in four weeks. Now please go get dressed for school," said Mom. We all sighed, we couldn't do anything to change her mind. We stood up and walked back to our rooms.

I stepped back into my room. The walls were white, my bed was in the center of the room, the bedsheets were a peacock blue with a green peacock stitched in the center, there was a giant peacock painted on my wall, my desk was white, there was a giant white radio right next to my desk, and in a corner of the room was a giant white china vase with peacock feathers inside. I am completely obsessed with peacocks.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my first day of school outfit. I had planned it about two weeks ago, and it took me about three hours to figure it out. It was a simple white t-shirt, a peacock green school girl skirt that went halfway down my thighs, some nice white converse, and a peacock blue blazer. I slipped the outfit on and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I looked into the full-length mirror right next to my closet and saw a girl with Little Mermaid red hair, pale skin, and a pair of strange eyes staring back at me. My eyes are strange because they were a deep blue that faded into a bright green as it got closer to the pupil.

After getting dressed, I picked up my backpack and joined my siblings at the front door. Brandon was wearing a pair of black jeans, grey converse, and a black sweatshirt over a purple t-shirt. Lily, on the other hand, was wearing a pink t-shirt under a white jacket, a white tutu skirt, and pair of white ballet flats.

We said goodbye to Mom and walked out of the apartment door. We walked down the hall until we reached the elevator. We stepped into the elevator and I pressed the lobby button. Our apartment is on the 10th floor of Manoir D'oiseaux. The Manoir D'oiseaux was once a hotel, but the owner decided to turn it into an apartment building. We stepped out of the elevator and entered the lobby.

"Hey, Singers!" said someone behind us. We turned around and Lily screamed, "Hi Andrew!" There standing behind us was the lobby manager Andrew. He was tall blonde, with green eyes, who was in his late mid-twenties. "So today is you three's first day of school. What grades are you in?" he asked. "I'm in 7th grade, Olivia is in 5th grade, and Lily is in 3rd grade," answered Brandon. "Cool," said Andrew. "Hey, we have to go if we want to make it to school," I said. "Bye Andrew!" screamed Lily as we walked towards the door.

We stepped into the streets of New York City, we walked at least five blocks before we reached the bus stop. We hopped on the bus and we paid the toll. After three stops Brandon got off the bus. After another two stops, Lily and I got off of the bus. We walked one more block before we reached New York's Elementary for the Gifted. We stepped into our school and Lily ran off to see her friends, while I walked towards my new classroom. I didn't have friends, I have tried to make friends but it never ended well.

 ***Time Skip: After School***

As Lily and I walked out of school and back into the busy streets of New York City, we walked down a few blocks towards Rare Bird. When we were a block away I saw an old man in a bright red Hawaiian in the middle of the crossway. He was on the ground, trying to reach his cane. I looked around and saw that nobody was even looking at him. They were to busy looking at their phone screens to notice him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw at least a dozen cars driving straight towards him.

Before I could even stop myself, I ran into the street and lunged for him. I heard Lily yell from behind me "Olivia what are you doing!?". I wrapped my arms around him and rolled across the street to the other side.

I looked down at the man and asked: "Are you, alright sir?" "Yes and thank you, miss," he replied. I stood up, dusted off my clothes, fixed my hair, and pulled him up

I looked around and saw that we were being crowded around by a bunch of people who were clearly taking pictures of us. They all kept muttering "She saved him."

"Olivia!" yelled someone from the crowd. I looked to see it was Lily pushing her way through. In her hand was the old man's cane, which wasn't run over by the stampede of cars. "Are you alright? What were you thinking? Are you alright sir?" asked Lily at light speed. "I'm fine Lily," I answered. "I am fine too, miss. If it wasn't for your older sister I would be most likely dead," replied the old man. Lily handed him his cane. "I'd like to thank you again miss, and I hope to see you soon," said the old man as he walked away.

Lily and I continued our journey to our restaurant. When we were outside of the Rare Bird, the pop quiz that I had taken at the beginning of the day was snatched from my hand by the wind. I quickly ran after it, leaving my sister at the front of the restaurant.

The wind finally decided to let go of my pop quiz but decided to have it land right on someone's face. "I'm so sorry. The wind blew it out of my hand," I said. They removed my pop quiz from their face and looked it over. "85% percent! That is pretty good," they said as they handed the pop quiz back to me. I looked up at them and saw it was a fourteen-year-old boy. He had thick messy black hair, pale skin, and a thin face. I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses.

He pulled off his sunglasses and I saw his eyes were a deep blue. He held out his hand and said "I'm Darien Shields," I took it and said "Olivia Singer,"

The moment I took his hand I felt something come over me. I felt like I was reliving a moment from a dream or something. But suddenly I wasn't in the streets of New York, I was in a beautiful garden. I wasn't wearing my original outfit, but instead, I was wearing a beautiful dress. The bodice of the dress was an albino white, the sleeves were a peacock blue and looked like they were from a seventeenth-century gown, the skirt was floor length and a peacock green. I was shaking hands with someone instead of Darien. I couldn't see his face because there was a form of mist covering only his face.

"I'm..." I said but before I could finish I was back in New York, shaking hands with Darien Shields. I blinked a few times and let go of his hand. I looked up and saw he was somewhat confused about something. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah," he responded, "Are you?" I nodded my head and asked, "Did you feel something strange?" "Yeah, like a...reliving a memory. Maybe it was just the wind or something," he responded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I said. "It was nice meeting you too," he said. Darien then turned around and walked away.

I made my way back to Lily and thought, what was that? Maybe I just hit my head when I saved that old man. When I reached Lily, we walked into the restaurant.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.**


	3. Crydusa

**I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

Olivia's POV:

So here I am, in the basement of my family's restaurant with Lily and Brandon. Doing our homework and brainstorming ideas on how to save the Rare Bird.

"So what do you think is making the Rare Bird so unpopular?" asked Lily while doing her math homework. "Well, before you and Olivia got here, I taste tested most of the food. And the food taste just as amazing as always," answered Brandon. "Well if it's not the food, is it the wait staff?" asked Lily. "That's not it either. While I was taste testing the food, the wait staff is perfectly fine," answered Brandon.

"Maybe it's the lack of entertainment," I said. "What do you mean?" Brandon asked. "Well, when Dad left us, his funeral was very expensive. So Mom stopped hiring people to come and perform because that became too expensive as well. And in the result of Mom not hiring people to come and perform, people stopped coming to the restaurant," I said.

"Well, what are we going to do then? Hire someone to come and perform?" asked Brandon sarcastically. "Nope, we don't have enough money to pay for someone to entertain the diners," I said. "Maybe we could perform?" suggested Lily. "What do you mean?" asked Brandon. "Brandon, you can play piano, guitar, and violin. I can dance multiple dances. Like ballet and tap. Olivia is one of the best singers we know. We can perform," stated Lily.

"Lils, in case you haven't noticed we are KIDS! I doubt anyone would want to listen to us," stated Brandon. "Come on, you have to admit, it is a good idea," said Lily. "Olivia, what do you think?" asked Brandon. "I don't know. It is a good idea, but Brandon has a point. We are just kids. We would have to be prodigies for people to listen to us," I answered, "Besides, Mom would never allow us."

"I'm not going to give up though," stated Lily proudly. "Well, you can also not give up on your homework," I said. Lily huffed as she picked up her sheet of math problems to do homework.

 ***Time Skip: After Dinner***

After eating dinner at the Rare Bird, my siblings and I took the bus back home. We said hi to Andrew as we walked through the lobby, and took the elevator all the way back to the 10th floor. Brandon pulled out his apartment key and let us all in.

I walked down the hall and before I could enter my room, Brandon called me to come to the living room. I walked back to the living room and stood behind the couch. Brandon turned on the T.V. and switched over to the news station.

On our screen was our usual news reporter Heather York, who had long black hair, bright green eyes, and extremely pale skin. Her lips, as usual, were always painted with bright red lipstick. In the right corner, there was a video playing of what appeared to be some sort of woman made completely out of different gemstones and instead of hair on her head, there were snakes made also out of gemstones. She was hiding behind a pillar as police were shooting at her.

"For the past hour authorities have been relentlessly trying to stop this creature. From what we've learned, this thing appeared about two hours ago in a small business jewelry store and has been turning people turning people into crystal statues just by looking at them," stated Heather. "We don't know what it is or where...HEY! Put this camera down!" she suddenly yelled.

The screen was soon consumed by the image of the woman's face. You could clearly see her skin was made up of peridots in a snakeskin pattern, her eyes were snake-like and rubies, her teeth were made out of yellow diamonds and there were two longs ones hanging out of her mouth like snake fangs, even her snake hair was made out of emeralds, and around her neck, you could see a glittering black diamond necklace. In the background, you could see all of the police officers had been turned into crystal statues.

"Citizensss of New York! I am Crydusssa!" she yelled, hissing on her S's. "Sssince I could remember, I have loved jewelry. I loved collecting jewelry, ssselling jewelry, and creating jewelry. Now I can make the most beautiful jewelry out my new Crystal Ssstatutesss. If the ressst of you would not like to end up asss part of my collection, I recommend you follow thessse inssstructionsss. Bring me all of your jewelry for I am looking for sssix very ssspecific piecesss of jewelry. If you don't then, the ressst of New York will join my collection!" she yelled. Crydusa then dropped the camera, shattering the image.

"Well then, if the authorities don't handle this soon, I recommend we give in to her demands. This is Heather York, signing off," said Heather and the screen soon turned to commercials.

"I just got off the phone with Mom. She says to stay in the apartment until she gets here. Go to your rooms now and pack an overnight bag, we might need to leave soon," said Brandon as he turned the T.V. off.

We all quickly raced to our rooms and began to pack. I was pulling out my suitcase when something red and black caught my eye. I looked over and saw a small black box sitting on my desk. Since my room is mostly blue, white, and green, the box stood out like a sore thumb. I walked towards it wondering where it came from. I looked over to my window to see it was still closed and locked. It was, even the white sheer curtains were still in their place.

I looked back at the box and saw it had a red design painted on the top. Out of curiosity, I picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful blue and green brooch in the shape of a peacock. Before I could get a good look at it, it began glowing a bright blue and a blue orb emerged from the brooch. I quickly dropped the box and shielded myself.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a small bright blue creature that looked somewhat like a peacock. I did the most logical thing in this situation, fall to ground screaming "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

The creature backed away from me and quietly whispered in a trembling voice "My name is Duusu,"


	4. Meeting Duusu

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

I sat on the floor in a shielded position as Duusu was cowering from me as well. "Olivia! I heard you scream! Are you alright?" asked Brandon through my door. Duusu quickly flew behind my desk and began to whimper. She must have thought I was going to tell Brandon about her. I felt bad for the poor thing, so I did something  
I thought I would never do. Lie to my brother.

"Nothing! Everything is alright," I answered. "Then why were you screaming?" he questioned. "I went into a post-panic mode," I answered. "Ok, finish packing," he replied.

I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, to speak again. In barely a whisper, I said "It's ok, you can come out now," Duusu slowly flew out from behind my desk, but kept her distance from me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," I whispered.

"It is alright Olivia," replied Duusu.

"So what exactly are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am Duusu, the Kwami of the Peacock Miraculous. And I know your name because of two reasons: number one, the Grand Master told me it. And number two, I just heard who I am going to assume is your brother call you Olivia," answered Duusu.

"Ok. But, what is a Kwami and who is this Grand Master?" I asked.

"A Kwami is a mystical being that contains unimaginable powers and is bound to a magical piece of jewelry to help them control their powers. And I am forbidden to reveal the Grand Master's identity," answered Duusu.

"One more question: Why are you here?" I asked.

"I am here to grant you the power of spirituality and turn you into a superhero," answered Duusu.

" _You_ ," I said pointing at Duusu, "Want to turn _me_ ," then pointing at myself, "Into a superhero." Duusu nodded her large head in response.

"But why me? I'm only eleven-years-old! I don't have any experience of being a superhero! I don't have any experience of being anything at all! I'm just a kid!" I cried out.

"Olivia, what's going on in there?" asked Brandon through my door. "It sounds like you are talking to someone,"

"It's nothing Brandon. My window is open and there are people in the streets screaming. So I think you might be hearing them," I answered, hoping he would believe me.

"But Olivia, we live on the tenth floor and people screaming in the streets normally sound like they are just talking up here. You just yelled out something like eleven-years-old and superhero," retorted Brandon. "You know what I'm coming in,"

"Quick! Hide!" I whispered to Duusu as my bedroom door was opening. Duusu quickly flew behind my desk again.

"What is going on?" asked Brandon as he leaned against the door frame.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I asked in response.

"You've been acting weird all day," answered Brandon. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"After school, Lily told me how you ran into a busy street in front of moving vehicles to save an old man. I'm not complaining about you saving the old man, but you've never pulled a stunt like that before. And before you and Lily came inside the restaurant, Lily said your pop quiz flew out of your hand and you ran after it. You ended bumping into this random guy and you shook hand with him. Lily said after you shook hands with him, you looked confused and completely out of it. When I saw you at the restaurant, you did. And now this. It sounds like you are talking to someone when no one is here and you're lying to me about what is going on," stated Brandon.

I wanted to tell him, but I looked towards Duusu behind my desk and she shook her head. Telling me not to tell. "I don't what's going on, there are so many strange things happening today and I just had an outburst of I don't know what. Emotions I guess. They all just came bubbling out and I just started ranting to myself," I lied.

"Olivia, come here," stated Brandon as he stretched his arms, gesturing for me to come over and hug him. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I know you are scared and so am I. But we will get through this together. Because we are a family." stated Brandon as he hugged me back, "Right, Lily?" he called. I heard the footsteps of my little sister running down the hall towards us. Lily then joined the hug and said "Right,"

I smiled at them and hugged them both even tighter. Then Brandon's phone began to ring. He stepped out of the hug and answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom,"

"We're safe,"

"Yeah, we are still packing,"

"In two hours?!"

"Ok, Mom"

"I love you too,"

Brandon then hung up and turned towards Lily and me. "Because of traffic, Mom's not going to be here for two hours. She told me we are to stay here until either she gets here or if someone tries to evacuate us," stated Brandon. "Olivia, finish packing and rest up. You look tired," I nodded my head and walked back into my room. I closed the door and waited until I heard both Lily and Brandon walk away.

I turned towards my desk and whispered: "They're gone." Duusu then flew out from behind the desk and watched as I began packing my stuff. When I was done, I turned to Duusu and asked: "If I become a superhero, will I be able to protect them?" "Yes, the powers that I will grant you will not only allow you to protect to your family but all the other families in this city from people like Crydusa," she answered.

I pondered the thought a little bit more. Even though I was just a kid, but whoever gave Duusu to me clearly thinks I can do it.

"Alright, I'll do it," I stated.

* * *

 **And that is chapter three. Sorry for taking so long. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	5. First Transformation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

"Ok first thing first, take the Miraculous from the box and put it on," stated Duusu. "Miraculous?" I asked. "The brooch in the box I came out of," she replied. I walked over to my desk and picked up the peacock shaped brooch. I stood in front of my full-length mirror and carefully fastened it right at the center of my chest. I turned to face Duusu and struck a pose. "You look fabulous Olivia. And you are going to look more fabulous when you transform into a superhero," she said with a smile.

"So how do I transform into a superhero?" I asked. "You are getting a little ahead of yourself, let me explain who your enemy is. Your enemy is the one who wears the Butterfly Miraculous. Whoever is wearing it has the power to turn butterflies into akumas, the akumas will then find someone who is feeling a strong negative emotion and turn them into a supervillain. Crydusa is most likely the first of the holder's many victims," she answered.

"Ok, so this other Miraculous holder is Crydusa's boss and has tasked her to destroy New York. But what does this other Miraculous Holder want?" I asked. "I don't know, but did Crydusa make any demands?" answered Duusu. "Yes, she said she wants all of the jewelry in New York to be turned over to her because she is looking for six specific pieces of jewelry," I answered.

"Then the other Miraculous holder wants your Miraculous. Olivia while you are fighting Crydusa you must never lose your Miraculous; for if you do, the other Miraculous holder's plan will be a step further," stated Duusu

"I understand. So how am I supposed to defeat Crydusa?" I asked. "By transforming into a superhero, of course," she answered. "Yeah, but how exactly do I it?" I asked. "Ok, let's start on what your weapon is and how to use your attacks. Now you need to pay attention because I can't communicate with you when you transform," she answered

"Wait, what do you mean you can't communicate with me when I transform?" I asked with a slight hint of fear in my voice. "When you transform, I will get absorbed into the Miraculous to power it," she answered. "So when I transform into a superhero, I will be completely on my own?" I demanded. "Yes," answered Duusu in a whisper, "That is why you need to remember everything I tell you."

I took a deep breath in and slowly blew out. "Sorry for slightly yelling, please continue?" I asked. Duusu nodded and continued "When you transform into a superhero your main weapon will be a fan. The fan can be split into two smaller fans,"

"Wait, my weapon is a fan?" I asked. All I could think was how was I supposed to fight someone with a fan? "Yes, and no it is not a ceiling fan," she added. I thought that a ceiling fan would be better because you could at least slice someone with it, but a regular fan is better.

"You will be able to use the fan to perform these attacks: the Soul Cleansing attack releases and purifies the akuma from the supervillain, the Feather Release releases anyone under the supervillain's control, and the Peacock Soul allows you to control anything with a soul. But when you use the Peacock Soul you can only use it once and you will have nine minutes before you de-transform because the Peacock Soul drains me of my power," she said. "Now let me quickly show you how to use these attacks and how to transform,"

For the next ten minutes, Duusu showed me how to use the attacks and how to transform. "Alright, I think you're ready, now remember when you transform you are going to be on your own," Duusu stated. I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

I was an eleven-year-old kid, I probably would have been the sidekick of a bigger and better superhero. But instead, I'm the superhero, with no sidekick or partner.

"Ready?" Duusu asked. "Yeah," I said, my voice laced with fear.

"Duusu feathers up!" I yelled.

 ***Transformation Sequence***

I was suddenly surrounded by light and when the light disappeared, I wasn't wearing the clothes I was wearing before. I looked into my full-length mirror and saw I was wearing a peacock blue bodysuit, light green boots that only reached halfway up my calf, a lighter blue tail jacket with the tail of the jacket resembling the tail feathers of a peacock, the brooch was a slightly darker set of colors, in my hair were three peacock feathers sticking out of my ponytail, and on my face was covered with a small bright blue mask that was trimmed in light green. Strapped to my thigh was a fan that was designed to resemble the tail feathers of a peacock.

All I could do was gape at my reflection.

* * *

 **And that is chapter four. Please leave a review and I will try to update soon**


End file.
